Gone Forever
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Sequel to Let It Die. Both men think on each other. Set to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. Slash. Rated for past experiences and language.


**TITLE: Gone Forever**

**CHARACTERS: Raven (Scott Levy), Tommy Dreamer, mentions of Beulah**

**PAIRINGS: implied past relationship between Raven/Tommy; Beulah/Tommy**

**NOTES: Song fic involving 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace. Sequel to 'Let It Die.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

_**Raven's POV**_

Tommy, you don't know the personal hell that I've gone through without you here. With you so close, yet not with me. I can't believe that you don't still remember our lives together. How perfect we were for each other. What did I do that made you forget me? Forget us?

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these blood shot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life  
_

_**Tommy's POV**_

I'm so glad you're leaving for WCW. You don't know how long I've waited for you to leave ECW. I get the girl, and you're left with no one. Because you're worthless, Raven. Your dad was right. You're a worthless brat, and you deserved all the punishment you had.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
Not lying, denying that I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
_

_**Raven's POV**_

WCW. My new home. I wish that I could say that I'm glad you're not here, but I can't. I wish you had come with me, Tommy. Mike's been calling me, saying that you're happy with Beulah. I guess I'm glad for you two, in a way. She's loved you so long. I guess life works out for certain people. Of course, I'm never one of them._  
_

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life_

_  
__**Tommy's POV**_

I guess that I still miss you, but not very much. I'm glad you're not here. It's just different. I don't have you cornering me to tell me that I didn't try. But it makes me feel like I should have listened. I should have tried. Beulah's great. Really. But I guess a part of me still wishes she were you._  
_

_Feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
Tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
Not lying, denying that I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever_

_  
__**Raven's POV**_

Maybe I should feel better. I mean, I can't keep falling in love with you over and over if I don't see you. It was your face, your touch, your voice, that sent me over the edge of longing. I'm kind of glad that we're not in the same company. I'm not falling in love every night. I don't have the provocation to fall in love without you here._  
_

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

_  
__**Tommy's POV**_

Beulah says she misses you, because you were the best person to talk to. She says that I'm not as understanding as you were, Raven. It doesn't really bother me that much, though. We can move on, now. Except those nights that I see you on WCW. Sad to say, but it makes me wish you were here._  
_

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

_  
__**Raven's POV**_

I realize now how stupid it was to think that I needed you. I don't. I can get along perfectly fine without you. There are people that love me. And they're not you, Tommy. They're not you._  
_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
And now that you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_

_**Tommy's POV**_

I do feel better without you. I've got Beulah. And she's way more than I could ask for. Raven, you were never the person that I needed in life. But, I'm not glad that you're gone forever.


End file.
